


Two Souls

by TheCopperhead



Series: ᗪᴀᴛᴀ ᔕᴏᴏɴɢ [1]
Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: The Next Generation
Genre: Animal Sanctuary, Cats, Gen, Resolve At First Sight, Solitude, Star Fleet Academy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-10
Updated: 2016-12-10
Packaged: 2018-09-07 17:16:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,670
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8809270
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheCopperhead/pseuds/TheCopperhead
Summary: Discover the circumstances of an lonesome android's coincidence with a orange-coated feline and the emergence of a new, complicated family.





	

**Star Fleet Headquarters, San Fransisco, Earth — Star Date; 37637.90436526005**  
  
Silver, unyielding doors slid open with a sibilant noise, separating in half and clearing the way for an odd looking man, who was clad into a yellow-black uniform, that indicated his affiliation to the operating section of the Star Fleet members. Data, golden-skinned and bright-eyed, entered the adjoining range after walking along an well-lit, white corridor that was located in a part of the federation's headquarters, that showed up various establishments owned by civilians, representing a completely different side of the area and standing off next to the numberless, scientific facilities of this place.

 “Catch him, _catch him_!“ 

Apparently, the comportment in this domain was. . . divergent from his usual surroundings, too.

Data's brows were raised, eyelids narrowing around watchful optics, constructed to notice even the smallest details, immediately fixing onto the lank figure of a middle-aged, humanoid woman, who was running around behind tables and chairs and with animals filled cages, bended over while uttering some indecent curses in a resentful tone. It made it easy for Data to assume, that she was an highly frustrated Southerner from Earth, despite his issues with identifying and understanding matters of emotions. Obviously, she was chasing after something, so much he could tell. What it was, however, stayed a secret to him, but not for very long.

“No, no, no! Close these stupid doors, dammit!“  
  
It was a cat, that was sprinting towards the robotic man Or, just to be precise, the actual goal was the the doorframe, in which Data stood in and through which he had been about to enter this small animal sanctuary. Alarmed by both the lithe, red-furred creature, that was dashing over the clean ground and the almost frantic yelling of the trailing female, the android reacted with sovereign reflexes, bending his knees and going downwards at just the right time. His pale hands reached out to wrap around the slender feline's middle. The animal, covered in a velvet, beautiful coat, struggled for a split second, then came to an halt and stilled completely in the captor's gentle grip. The chase was over.

 “Thank heavens. It’s the fourth time, that this little beast’s trying to run away.“   
  
Catching her breath, the woman stopped in front of Data, running a shivering left hand through her sweaty, black-brown hair and resting the right one against the side of her neck to feel her pulse through her ebony skin. Soon, she straightened her back and fixed her posture all in all, taking an actual look at the scene, which caused her eyes to widen and left her open-mouthed. 

“Huh, I don’t believe it."

“Mhmm, a more modern security system and equipment would be commendable in that case,“ replied the artificial and as male designed being mellowly.

The auburn cat, becoming the dark-haired android's main focus, was lifted higher upwards with both his cautious hands until they were on eye level. The latter words of the over challenged, exhausted female had been recognized, of course, as nothing remained unnoticed by Data's systems, but in that moment they did not appeared to be worth a evaluation. Star Fleet’s first and only android was used to such shocked reactions toward him, therefore the thought of him not being the reason for said emotion all alone this time did not crossed his complex mind. What fascinated the mechanic man much more was this small predator in his hands, who practically ran into him, now staring at him with those feline eyes, that were as golden as Data's. The officer had read about this in various tales, especially in ancient ones. It was classical; eyes meet and somehow a bond is created between the two involved beings. He believed into it, or at least he secretly wanted to. After all, he had no evidences for an antithesis yet. Never would he have expected to experience this often described event of forming intense kinds of relationships himself, though — and certainly not in this moment. While pushing himself upwards and back into a standing posture, Data did not broke the eye contact with the cat, which he held only a few centimeters apart from himself, gentle hands embracing the creature with an appropriate amount of pressure to not let it escape again as he stepped further into the room and moved past the owner. Doors slid shut behind him all on their own, just as always.

 “Now, who would have thought? This devil here appears to be one having caught you, Lieutenant.“  
  
“Pardon?“   
  
Finally, Data found himself able to remove his gaze from the cat to the woman, his head snapping back into the direction of his interlocutor. Such an action of distraction was rewarded with an immediate and unjustifiable kick by tiny, soft paws against what appeared to be his rib cage. Naturally, it did not hurt, but was enough to make him reconstruct the lost eye contact with the attention demanding creature. Out of the corners of his eyes, though,  he saw how the lady pointed at the peaceful, calmed animal in his hands.  
  
“I mean, that I’m finally gettin' rid off this monster.“   
  
“I fail to understand what this conjecture is based on. The given nicknames seem unreasonable, too,“ said Data, not daring it to  this time.  
  
“Gettin' protective already? Regardin' the nicknames. . . Well, I’ll just say one thing; you’ll understand soon enough. And about the rest; people rarely come here for a cup of tea, you know? They come here with the wish for an companion, for a pet, and usually they also leave with one.“  
  
“Your assumption, that I am searching for a pet is correct.“  
  
“Well, you were searchin'. You've found one now. Take it and leave. Please. I’ve had this cat for three days and I’m close to. . . Forget it, sorry.“  
  
Data knitted his brows once more, creases appearing on his golden-skinned forehead. He could be confused rather easily and without much effort of his opposite. Humans and their emotional, instinctive ways of thinking and behaving were quite a challenge to him, even more than simple exobiology or the complicated concept of art were to most of them. Understanding this woman’s negative attitude towards the orange-coated cat, which he had taken into the safety of his arms, where it began to purr and vibrate softly, rubbing its head against his uniformed chest. . . It was not just difficult to understand, it was impossible. How could this little cat be called an devil?   
  
“I do not know. Is it not true, that a decision like this one should should be reconsidered thoroughly?“ asked the android quietly after hesitating for a second, tilting a wrist in order to scratch the cat’s tiny head with calculated gentleness and caution.  
  
“It’s true, yes. But that’s life; unexpected things happen — and all I’m seein' here is a little miracle. This cat never liked anyone before, is always scratchin' and bitin', when its not busy with tryin' to run away. And now look at this; peaceful and purrin'. . ."  
  
“This maybe could be explained by the lack of an disturbing, emotional aura. I am an android and therefore do no radiate any kind of emotions.“  
  
“Kid, I don’t know what you’re talkin' about and I also don’t care what you are,“ she chose an very decisive tone as she continued, “as long as this animal likes you, what it certainly does. You’re going to take it with you and relieve me of it.“  
  
“Yes, Sir,“ was the almost reflexively coming reply to the lady’s dead serious expression, which Data just noticed after gazing up in true surprise. The cunning cat, as if it understood this success, restrained from kicking him again after loosing his full attention, but continued to nuzzle his uniformed chest, almost in a grateful manner.  
  
Suddenly, the woman's expression changed — for the first time since Data had arrived at this curious location. Watching him and the vivid, orange-coated feline in his slender arms, her furrowed brows had made the mechanic man wonder if he had done something wrong or behaved in a inappropriate manner. Never before had he witnessed orb been a part of a situation like this one, and therefore was not aware of an appropriate procedure to comply with. Now, he was facing a smiling female and even though this facial expression was one he could indeed identify, he appeared more confused than before.  
  
“Okay, now, all I need from you is a name for the files.“  
  
“Lieutenant Data."  
  
“Wha — Oh, no. I’m sorry, I was talkin' about the cat here, boy. What should this beast's name be?“

He wished he would have been able to answer as quickly as during theoretical exams in the Academy, but actually and much to his imagined, internal chagrin; he had not thought about a name. To be honest, he had entered this establishment with nothing, but the determination that his new family-member, something he had waited for since a long time, should be one of Earth's small feline species. His wish had been fulfilled much faster than he expected, leaving Data no time to proceed with a careful examination of all the attributes of this animal. A name, what could be a fitting name for this cat? Which factors should he consider while choosing one? The gender, probably. The color, too? Perhaps, the patterns in the creature's fur were of crucial significance. Or would it be wiser to focus onto non-physical characteristics? 

 Snapping back into the proceeding reality after 3.72 seconds, he glanced downwards and took one more look at the soft, vibrant noises-emitting ball of tangerine fur in his arms, watching how the cat’s body twisted as it turned in absolute comfort, revealing its stomach to the sophisticated robot in a submissive, trusting fashion. Their golden hues, both including no warmth or any sort of emotion, met once again. By the time a certain thought came into his mind, Data already spoke it out loud without a second thought.

  
“ _Spot_. His name shall be Spot.“

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!


End file.
